The Ring
by Botsey
Summary: This is a look into a pivotal character's state of mind for in actuality without him, or someone just like him there would have been no 'Star Trek Into Darkness'.


The Ring

Lieutenant Commander Thomas Harewood was noted for his jovial nature. Very good at his job, extremely well-liked and respected. As the head of group seven, he was known to bring his entire charge an exotic meals cooked by his wife. He was a good listener and a compassionate man who spoke lovingly of his wife and daughter. Everyone knew his daughter had him wrapped around her finger. Her picture was front and center on his desk.

Most in the system knew his history, orphaned while away at Star Fleet Academy and bereft of his entire family. He always attributed his 'healing' to his wife Rima. After that event, he admits he had almost become a recluse until she had come into his life.

At that point in his existence, everything was perfect until… Of course, deep within he knew it was not Rima's fault. But typical of one deep in grief, there was a need for a scapegoat. But his wife was a biologist, and had to be aware of the dangers inherent in any contained fresh water. All Lucille did was wade in the pond. By the time they realized the reason for her lethargic behavior the bacteria had attacked her brain. She was in a comatose state when they brought her to the advanced medical facilities at Star Fleet. After a thorough examination, the doctor advised them that the prognosis was grim and recommended her transfer to a long term care facility on the outskirts of town. The setting, nestled among trees was beautiful, the purpose of the facility—a peaceful passing-was not.

He gently kissed Lucille's forehead and gave her limp hand a squeeze. He knew that he would never look upon her face again and was grateful that her eyes remained closed. It was a fact, he would never have been able to leave her side if he was looking into their depths. He fully understood he would not be there when she graduated, picked the college she would attend, choose a profession and succeed in it, walk her down the aisle and give her away to her best friend…

Rima was sleep. His letter to her along with his ring was laid next to her prone body. His head was bowed as he thought, they had barely spoken an entire sentence since Lucille had fallen sick. He could not believe that in his lifetime he would loose two Lucilles. His thoughts went back to that time of loss.

He first heard about the incident over the school's loudspeakers—Earthquake in Suna provence, a 7.4. A view of his home town was like looking onto a wasteland. Father, mother, his brother Jonas, and his sister Lucille all were living within the confines of the stricken epicenter. A holo vid that was later viewed after evening meal that allowed him to see the futility of his hopes. Their entire city had been flattened. His worse fears were later realized, when he identified his family's remains. He came to the realization that he was without family.

Rima's appearance in his life was the first ray of sunshine since that fateful day. She seemed to make him her 'project'. She was a new student, a transfer from Dehli. She was indeed brilliant and an immense tease. It was at her insistence that he finally cut his hair. He recalled, she proposed to him, but he was so deeply in love with this fascinating woman he had been well on his way to taking that step himself.

When they were both accepted to Star Fleet Academy as a married couple his joy knew no bounds, After graduation they were both assigned to a London location. She served at the Fleet's research department and he to the archives.

Their world blossomed with her pregnancy which was riddled with complications which climaxed with an emergency C-section which necessitated a hysterectomy. She was devastated and poured all her love into their daughter whom he named for his sister,Lucille.

Going back in time he remembered his sister hanging from a tree, her long hair almost touching the ground and her laughter filling the air, "Look, at me, I bet I can hang up here for one hour."

My question for her was,

"Why?"

"Because I can do it, and I bet you cannot."

"You are up." was my reply as I climbed to join her.

As I climbed I remembered an old song from what was long ago sung by a female hero, and I started singing,

"Anything you can do, I can do better

I can do anything better than you."

Lucille started,

"No you can't"

I answered,

"Yes I can."

Well, what ended the stand-off was when Lucille's nose started bleeding and I jumped down and pulled her to the ground.

Smirking she said,

"See, I still beat you because I was up there before you."

Wiping her nose and face I said,

"Please do not do this again, we have to grow up together so you can babysit all my children before you go off and save the world."

Within that year she and the rest of his family were gone.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The fateful day had started with Lucille's doctor's grim report.

'Everything that could have been done was carried out by a crack team of pediatric neurologist. It is just a matter of time."

Wishing to be alone with his grief he found solace on a balcony near Lucille's room.

He heard a voice,

"I can save her."

He turned a saw a face that had been seen before. Admiral Marcus had visited thefacility many times and always at his side

was this mysterious male who appeared to be an advisor of sorts.

"What did you say?"

"I can save her."

"Who are you?"

His own voice sounded strange to my ears. It seems like ages since he had spoken to anyone.*

Unbeknown to Harewood, this male had observed his decline, investigated its basis and knew he had a prime candidate for

one of the most diabolical schemes ever perpetrated. After all, what kind a trade would a grieving father be willing to make

to save his beloved child?

John Harrison reasoned, 'Is there anything that a person would not do for his family?' He knew, 'the fruit was ripe for the

picking.'

Harrison said,

"I know where you live, a package will be sent to you with the antidote and instructions. I will guarantee your daughter's

life, you must assure me that you are willing to pay the cost, a life for a life. How much does she mean to you? If a soldier

is prepared to give his life for a cause or a comrade, which you have been trained to do, what is a father willing to do?"

There was no hesitation, just the words,

"Send me the package."

The note he left explained their daughter's miraculous recovery. The price he had to pay, selling his soul for Lucille's life

without regard for the lives that would be taken, he removed his ring and he recalled how treasured this item was and

is. He cherished his Star Fleet class ring. His was gold because he graduated as one of the top of his class. A duplicate ring

was included in the package that included the vial that contained what appeared to be blood. He was instructed to add

the vial's contents to Lucille's IV. He thought of the diabolical nature of this plan. Using a symbol of the honor attached to

Star Fleet to bring the destruction that would shortly follow.

After the instructions that applied to Lucille, the note continued:

'Drop the ring into a container with four ounces of liquid, preferably water. You will feel nothing.'

But as he stared death in the face and watched as the water bubbled and fizzed, he did not hear the deafening roar, the

ground shake. As promised he felt nothing.

The sound of the blast awakened Rima who was surprised to see several medical personal surrounding her daughter's bed.

As she got ready to rise from the cot she saw her husband's ring and the note. She was puzzled because he never took his

ring off. There was a dull ache in the pit of her stomach, her mind raced as she read. She sobbed and was finally noticed by

the persons observing her now alert daughter, who was talking.

How does one balance a parent's joy, and a wife's grief, a Star Fleet officer having to deal with shame…all at the same time.

Her husband had left nothing unrevealed. He had provided more than adequately for Lucille and herself and had advised

her to return to her homeland and lead a quiet and prosperous life. His final words were, 'Rima, this last tragedy, involving

Lucille, left me soulless and even with you by my side I found myself unable to cope, unable to find any way to rise to the

surface and be the husband you deserve. Forgive me and give double the amount of love to our daughter. Despite

everything that points to the contrary assessment, I have loved you, and your name shall be on my lips as I breath my

last.'

There is no way for such a man could be viewed as a hero. The only designation that could be given and perhaps put on his

tombstone, if such a one was ever erected could read, Loving father…and husband.


End file.
